A Whisper in a Crowd
by Adel18
Summary: Will a month be enough for them? Dino x Mukuro/D69.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Two years after the present, an order from the highest authority, of which Vindicare prison's, was to discharge every single person who were convicted. This sudden decision applies to any form of crimination from minor cases to major. After hearing this by the members of the Vongola, they have been given the approval to recruit any of those who were finally free from confinement.

However, Tsuna and his guardians were still in Italy for some business purposes. Ever since the Vongola ninth has given Tsuna the title 'Vongola Tenth' officially, a pile of paper works has started to disturb his peaceful life endlessly and for that matter, his guardians are involved also. Tsuna can't keep up leaving this work just because a new task has been given unto him, same goes for his guardians. But it does not mean he doesn't want any recruitment, also. there's already someone in his mind- Rokudo Mukuro. Surely, he would still entrust Mukuro to be his guardian and for Chrome's sake as well. But mentioning his reasons will not work it all out. He thinks now. ' _How could our family obtain Mukuro without going back to Japan?'_

"Juudaime, why not let Mukuro travel all the way here himself?" suggests by his righthand man, may it be self-proclaimed or whatever. His sudden appearance made Tsuna give him an immediate look then back to his thoughts.

 _'How did he know I was thinking about that?'_ Although, he did not disregard Gokudera's words, it can work out too. Then replied, "I guess that is a good idea but I don't think he can. Well, if I were on his situation I will choose to stay and rest from the long confinement."

Gokudera gave a little frown of displeasure because of his Boss's refusal. "Well, why not change your mind on recruiting him? In fact, isn't he still planning on possessing you? And if not, he might betray us in the end."

"But I can't feel that's going to happen. Ahaha" Yamamoto has joined their conversation out of nowhere, caused Gokudera's eye to twitch as usual.

"You idiot, how come you can feel it? Isn't that supposed to be said only by Juudaime which has the hyper intuition? And don't appear all of the sudden!" Tsuna mentally raises an eyebrow for Gokudera also did the same without himself realizing.

"But I do think his our ally!" added by Yamamoto with a grin.

"What are you saying, you-" before Gokudera could finish his sentence, Tsuna has already came up with an idea from what Yamamoto said.

"An ally! That's it. Why didn't I think of that earlier?" Both Gokudera and Yamamoto left in confusion by Tsuna's unexpected and vague notion. Not that it matters to Tsuna, he dialed a number through his phone in an instant and a few seconds later the person answered his call.

"Hello, lil' bro?" a soft yet manly voice could be heard by Gokudera and Yamamoto from the phone.

"Is that...?" Gokudera asks an unfinished question to Yamamoto by mumbling and even though it was incomplete he nodded in return as an agreement to him.

"Okay, thanks, Dino-san! You're a big help." after a few response he hung up to end the call. Tsuna smiled in satisfaction. Both his guardians did the same in spite of his lack of explanation, at least it seems like his problem was already solved.

* * *

Dino was glad to receive a call from his little brother and to know Tsuna has entrusted him for some sort of very important task makes him proud that he has now become, no not just that, he acts as the boss of the Vongola more now. Well if only to compare the current Tsuna and Tsuna from the years passed.

After hanging up from his call, he appointed Romario to drive him straight or maybe just near Vindicare prison (IDK if there is a parking lot, that's why. XD) And while on the road, thoughts have come crossed his mind of where should he take Mukuro to stay. Coincidentally, Romario did ask him: "Boss, will Rokudo Mukuro stay here in Japan a little longer or must he need to travel instantly to Italy?"

"Hmm. Tsuna said I should let him stay at least a month before asking him to go there." Dino answered, still full of thoughts. _'Now that I think about it, he's been imprisoned long enough that could make the outside world new again to his sight right after he'd be freed. And not to mention even though he uses illusion to fight on his own, it's still different to use his real body to see and move on earth.'_ after a while he told Romario: "While he's still resting, we, Cavallone Family, should protect him from the time being." Romario has just smiled and nodded as responses to his Boss.

When they finally arrived, Dino was the only one who has been given the permission to enter and go on with the recruitment, under the name of the Vongola. One of the Vindice accompanied him and led to where Mukuro is. The moment their eyes meet, he smiled warmly and greeted: "Yo, Mukuro." However, there was no response from him and so he added: "I'm here to-" his words has been interrupted when the blue-haired stood up and told him:

"Let's go, shall we?" Dino was surprised at what he said. He hasn't thought Mukuro was much more obedient than Hibari Kyoya who once he used to train before. They have started to go leaving the place but then Dino noticed Mukuro seems having a little fatigue, obviously observed by his way of walking. Not that he has any choice, so he guided Mukuro until they reach the exit. He let Romario take care of Mukuro's papers about the proof of recruitment or whatever they call it for this case while they go on first to get to his car. This place is pretty secluded from what he also observed. After taking long to reach the exit, he felt Mukuro's forehead heating up. A little bit far from the prison, he landed a slight touch on the other man's forehead.

"Mukuro, do you have a fever? No wait... it's not like only a fever. Are you sick?" he asked while throwing Mukuro a bit worried stare. Not a second ago after he asked that, Mukuro pushed him and took a few step back.

"Don't touch me, Cavallone." Given him the worrisome stare by Dino a while ago, he returned a glare. "As you may know, I don't plan on working with you. I might not know you that much but you are part of the organization which I came to despise." as he started to protest he had summoned his trident and pointed it unto Dino, caused him to startle a bit. He has no even the slightest idea how to handle this and to think just a while ago, he praised Mukuro for being less stubborn. He shook his head for the moment and said:

"My, my.. I see you hate me as well."

"Of course." added by Mukuro for complete pact.

"Well then, what are your plans now that you're free?" Dino asked while removing the weapon pointed at his face slowly.

"I'm going to Italy and possess the person I yearned for taking over." answered with a smirk.

"Let me tell you a few advice, Mukuro." Dino started. Also made Mukuro a little calmed for the moment which brought him to let his guard down, finally taking down his weapon. These actions of his gave Dino an assumption of maybe he would listen to him. "You do know the circumstances, right? You agreed to this before and just like what the Vindice told you, you'll be a Vongola guardian too and in need of travelling the way to Italy as well just like any other guardians did. You said you'll go now, I have no right to protest on that since my only job was to fetch you. But in your situation and like my little brother said, you don't have the energy to do so by now."

"How could you know? Have you been in my body just now and felt it? And I act on my own, not by your orders." That made Dino shake his head once again.

"Okay now let me tell you a much deeper reasons. One statement on your agreement says all the people you have involved in your life are now under the control of the Vongola. Don't you mind worrying about your men also? Before doing those disapproving actions of yours, think first about them."

"Kufufufu. I could care less about them," Mukuro gave him a chuckle first before responding. "I know you and the Vongola have the heart to not do such a thing."

"Yeah but the Vindice don't." Mukuro's mismatched eyes left widened for a second. "It's been said that while working with the Vongola family, you're still be under observation and if you show any kind of resistance, they would not give you a second chance and they will end the lives of the people you care about without any warning. Even now that you acted like that, you have been already observed. So try to be a little considerate, would you?" Dino said as he landed a slight pat on Mukuro's shoulder.

"What's this? It's like I'm free yet still imprisoned." Mukuro stated as he closed his eyes and placed his right palm on his face trying to cover the emotional atmosphere coming from him.

"It... seems like it." Dino nodded to an undeniable truth. He removed his hand patted on the other's shoulder then spoke once again. "..and besides, it is an order from Tsuna that while you're here, I have to take custody of you."

"Alright then, it appears I have no choice." said by Mukuro as he made his own trident vanish. He moved a little closer to the blonde-haired then told him: "I'm looking forward to your performance." The moment after, he lost his consciousness which made Dino successfully caught him, luckily, then spoke in his mind:

 _'I told you, you're terribly tired.'_ Dino chuckled but right after that, he realized he was tired as well so then he carried Mukuro on his back and started to walk to his car. There was nothing but a steppe in the area though he mysteriously tripped. _'Ouch. I really am tired'_. It has been already two years passed but he hasn't overcome this unknown traits of his which is obviously clumsiness. However, he hasn't had the tiniest idea it is because of his subordinate's absence. After tripping, he tried to walk once again, fortunately, Romario came that time. Really fortunate.

* * *

So this is obviously my first D69 fanfic.

I've been thinking whether was it "Vindice" or "Vendice". I really don't know so please correct me but hope either way will do~

I unexpectedly became a D69 fangirl and I wish to write a fanfic that is not so straight-forward, I want it to be progressive little by little and so I decided to start it from the start!

Also, excuse for my grammatical/typo errors, if there are. I didn't check this before uploading, just a quick scan so please bear with it~

This is all. See'ya. Adieu.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

I just realized this stupidity of mine! ugh.

Okay so let's just say Vindicare prison is located in Japan to make it less confusing. My apologies.

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro found himself in an unknown dark place, just a dim light barely touches his stumbled in this kind of situation, he decided to take a stroll himself. All is pitch black. Nothing is different. But much to his disadvantage, he can't summon his trident. Kind of disturbing. _'Where is this?'_

The second Mukuro took one last step, he stretches his arm then tries to seek something. Great idea. Nevertheless, the first attempt worked forwhy there was something as hard as a glass which he discovered. He persisted to feel more what is this thing, observing through slowly walking around it, it seems to be round, no, around him. Then his mismatched eyes have been stricken by a sudden flash which very soon leads him to flinch for a second. He tried once again to open even one of his eyes.

 _needles_

 _tubes_

 _white gowns_

 _papers_

This exactly looks like where his childhood began. Suddenly, Mukuro finally noticed he was caged. He snapped. 'Cause of trauma? Probably not. All in his mind was: Why exactly was he even there in the first place? Hasn't he had been escaped already? Grasping his hair while breathing heavily, he was trying to clear things out but cannot...

 _pant_

"Mukuro..."

 _pant_

"Mukuro!"

Mukuro came back to his senses. No more laboratories as he looked around. He sighed. Good thing that was just a dream. _'Wait a second, how did that disturb me anyway...?'_ he thought.

"Mukuro!" The finally calmed blue-haired boy has paid to the one calling him an attention. "I've been waking you up just now but then I saw you pant, did that surprise you? Sorry. I didn't mean to." It was the Cavallone boss who was talking. _'What is my business again with him? Oh yeah. The recruitment...'_ Mukuro reminded himself.

Mukuro let a small sigh before speaking. "It's nothing. What is it you want?"

"Um.." Dino did a swift scratch just below the tips of his hair from the back. "I'm aware that you're exhausted but... it's past eleven now. Would you mind filling your stomach first before you get a rest again?"

Mukuro did not say a word but rather stood up then left the room immediately. Noticing that there's still someone left in the room, he turned around to look at his back and asked "Aren't you going to lead me?"

It was not only Dino who was left also his widen eyes from what Mukuro did were still there. _'Damn. Mukuro, at least respond. Even a simple okay will do. If you keep doing this kind of actions, I'll always look like an idiot as I am doing now...'_ That was what Dino gave his mind as an opinion. After that, he led Mukuro to the dining area as this person told him to do so. Being ordered around, doesn't that make him less boss? Or even just a feeling? In spite of that, Dino didn't seem to care much about it. Hmm..

The dining area was as expected, very huge. A lot of what you have in your mind dealing with the quality of being a person with prosperity is here! Well it's only the part of his mansion, or we could say Cavallone mansion that has branched one here in Japan, since it is only the dining area but obviously, the whole property is a fortune. If a simple person visits Dino, probably that person will look around nonstop, for the entire environment in his house is a distraction from fanciness. Although unlike Mukuro, he just sat there nonchalantly. Seems not to give a damn to take a look around while he eats.

"How was it?" Dino asked the other with a grin conquering almost half of his face.

"Good... I guess." answered Mukuro after swallowing. He then stared at Dino with a serious look. "Why are you asking me as if you were the one who cooked this?"

"Oh. Ahaha. Do I really look like that?" Dino once again let a chuckle out. "Well... I still want to make sure if you're okay now."

"Of course I am. Just a weird feeling still hasn't gone."

"What kind of weird feeling is it?"

"I can't somehow use my illusion."

"Eh?" Dino was kind of speechless while trying to conceive what he just heard. Mukuro snapped at that moment when realizes he has opened up to the guy he hates. Then, he came back again to his plate. "Hmm. Mukuro, is that why you breathed heavily when you wake up? Did you feel it that sudden?"

"No. Actually, I was having a bad dream that time. Then I felt my illusion is gone the next thing." Mukuro said not taking pauses. Like he's speaking and saying those words in reflex. Again, he just noticed it late that he was opening his self up to the one he despises. He came up with an idea of changing the subject so. "Also could you please stop calling me by my first name? It's disturbing." It appears to be working as what he thought. But...

"Mukuro, you had a nightmare?" it does not seem like Dino has been affected with his last sentence at all. This led Mukuro to facepalm. Kind of new. He sighed again then tried to get used to this guy.

"I occasionally have one every night or even daytime back when I was in prison. But I always think of those as premonition itself and I know why, because some of those were accurate from what will really happen. However, some are just having a deep meaning which often gives me a hard time to comprehend. But the moment I have been granted freedom from the glassed prison, I refrained myself from having one." Dino immediately looked at him with a worried face. As he did, Mukuro has already noticed the mood of his changed "Oya? Are you by any chance sympathizing me? If you are, cease from doing so, it's absolutely unnecessary."

"But Mukuro, you just dreamed one a while ago right? Maybe there's a connection between that and the reason why your illusion is gone." the illusionist seems have started feeling irritated towards the Cavallone though. Of course, what he said was already crossed Mukuro's mind.

"That's it." Mukuro thrusted the table with his palm as he stood up. "I won't give any more information, Cavallone. Try to get your nose out of my business sometimes, would you?" Dino also stood up and left his chair to approach Mukuro.

"B-but I can help you. At least make me some of use." Dino shook the other's wrist a bit. He washed off his gloomy atmosphere through a bright smile which later caused only an annoyance to Mukuro.

"If you really insist on helping me, then just keep it a secret... about me being unable to use my own illusion for a while." The taller boy nodded in response.

Mukuro couldn't think why of all things, his illusion must be the one unreachable. When he remembered the memories of ten years later, his self that time was able to grasp his own illusion that easily after being freed. But why can't he? Using illusions is not tackling with physical, right? So it's clearly not from exhaustion but rather his work of mind. Maybe something is wrong with his mind...

"Ah Mukuro, I forgot, you have to undergo physical examination later. If you'll ask, it's needed for some report for the Vongola and for your own record as well."

"Alright." Mukuro just gave him a flat answer. _'Just a physical examination huh? Well at least no one will know about my inability to use illusion right now.'_

* * *

Wooh. Finally done.

I know it's still not good but this is all I can do for now. Stay tuned if you please. ^^

Adieu.


End file.
